Brothers United
by HellsGuardian87
Summary: Matt gets something off his chest. Followup to Memories.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Memories. As promised, here's the second part of the trilogy. I'm going to start posting the third and final installment later tonight.

Disclaimer: I am not and never will be Jeff or Matt Hardy, or Lita. This story is purely fiction and is not associated with the Hardyz, Lita or anyone else employed by the WWE. I only own Kiara and anyone else you do not recognise.

Chapter 1.

To Matt, it seemed as though they had been lying there forever after Jeff had finished his story. In reality, it had only been a few minutes. Matt figured the reason he was distracted from reality was the secret weighing on his mind. He knew it was now or never to tell Jeff. BRBR

"Jeff?" he began, in no more than a whisper. i_'Damn! Why can't I just tell him? It was nine years ago, I'm sure he's got over it by now!'_ /i__

He raised his voice, "Jeff?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You know what you said, about having no secrets?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, I have a little confession to make. I swore to myself that I would never tell you about this, but I figured you've had time to get over it." i_'I hope,'/i_

"Matt? What is it?" Jeff asked, curiously. He had sat up a little, Matt seemed nervous. 

"Well, that story about Kiara brought something back to me. Now, don't get mad, this was over nine years ago remember. But, you know when you accused me of seeing Kiara behind your back? Well, she – she…"

"Matt! What is it?" Jeff demanded exasperatedly, he was starting to get even more curious, and for some reason he couldn't understand, a little mad. 

"She was kinda stalking me!" i_'There, I've said it! Now what can happen?'/i _Matt thought after he'd spat this bit of information out. 

"What? Care to elaborate?" Jeff was genuinely confused. 

"Remember that time you'd had an argument, and she'd stormed out of the house? Well, the next day, when you'd gone out with Liger, and told me to tell her where you'd be if she phoned, I did that. Next thing I knew, she was at our house. I'd gone to see if Shane or Shannon wanted to come practice wrestling, but when I walked round the corner, she ran straight into me. I thought it was weird coz she knows that you would wait ages for her. She was really nice to me Jeff. She kept smiling at me and batting her eyelashes. I mean, not that she wasn't nice to me usually, she just seemed overly nice if you know what I mean. Anyway, this day was just weird. She said she'd go find you, and I thought no more about it till you came in screaming at me and trying to punch my lights out! Then, later, when we were gonna go practice wrestling and the phone rang. Remember, I told you it was a wrong number?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, it was her. I said that I'd get you for her, even though I didn't think you wanted to get back together, and she said that she didn't want you, she wanted me. I was like, 'Kiara, you don't know what you're saying, you're just upset' etc. and she was like, 'I do know what I'm saying and I want you'. Then she put the phone down! I was just weirded out by it." 

"Matt, are you sure you weren't just making this out to be more?" 

"No, Jeff. After that, every time I went somewhere without you, she'd turn up! I kept trying to ask her what she was doing, but she would just either ignore me, or smile and say 'Waiting'. Jeff, it was scaring me. I never knew where she'd be, or if she'd say anything. I couldn't tell you because I knew it'd upset you, so I just bottled it up and hoped she'd start to like someone else." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Matt, I don't know what to say. At the time, till I spoke to you, I really thought you'd been seeing her behind my back. I didn't have any idea that she was a complete psycho." 

"But are you angry at me?" 

"Why should I be? You did nothing to encourage her except be alive. It was all in her head. I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me this sooner, but you thought you were doing what was right. So what happened in the end? Why did she stop stalking you?" 

"I'm not really sure. I think maybe someone finally asked her out, and she was so surprised that someone i_did/i _like her and returned her feelings, that she said yes. After a while, she just stopped being everywhere I was, and phoning me. I figured something must have made her realise she was wasting her time on me when I wasn't interested." 

"Wow. I can't believe I went out with her. I knew she had some issues, but I thought we'd be able to work through them. Obviously, I could, but she couldn't. I guess I'm better off without her. I wonder what she's doing now though. She probably knows who we are, and is probably annoyed that she isn't associated with us. That's the kind of person she is." said Jeff thoughtfully. He'd gotten over his anger at not being told, and now felt both sympathy for Matt, and pity for Kiara. 

"Yeah, I wonder if we'll ever see her again?" 

"I doubt it. Anyway, I don't know that I want to. She's caused so much trouble that I'm glad I broke up with her." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, let's make a pact." 

"What?" 

"Nothing serious, or involving blood or anything! Let's just make an agreement." 

"What kind of agreement?" 

"Well, We could have loads of girlfriends, or maybe just a few, but we'll always be brothers. Nothing will ever change that, so lets make an agreement, that we will always speak to each other every day, and that no girls will ever turn us against each other, or make us fall out. We have a strong connection, being brothers, and I think we should keep it that way. What do you say?" said Matt. He really believed what he had just said. 

"I agree. Nothing will ever take away our brotherly bond. It's impossible. And, I'm sure that there will be a lot more 'Kiara's' out there wanting to do the same to us as she did. I don't care, even when I'm old and married, nothing will keep me from speaking to you, maybe not every day, but I will try to speak to you at least three times a week. Okay, how are we going to make this pact, do we spit on our hands or something?" 

"Yeah, spit on your right hand and shake. Then we always have to remember that." 

Both brothers sat up, and made a great show of spitting on their hands before shaking. This was important to them both. Kiara had hurt them so badly that they never wanted to repeat the experience. Liger lay by their sides and wagged his tail, as though he agreed with them. 

"Okay, nothing will ever come between us as brothers again. Now, lets go to sleep. We've got to leave early tomorrow for Denver. G'night Matt." 

"G'night Jeff." 

In no time at all, both Matt and Jeff were asleep, thinking about the stories they had just shared, and the future. Tomorrow was the RAW taping, and they knew they had to face Adam & Jay again, but they weren't sure what was going to happen. While they slept, Liger slept in shifts, alternately sleeping and waking up to make sure the brothers were still there and unharmed. 

*********************************************************************

The End. Please read and review!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, since I got reviews after I'd already posted _both_ chapters of this part, I'll answer them now.

Jeff's favourite skittle – I love your reviews! Thank you so much – don't worry, all will be revealed in the third part to the trilogy. This bit had to be short, I couldn't think of anything else to add!

Xtremelybold – Thanks! The reason it's so short is because it's sort of a linking chapter for my other two stories – Memories (part 1) and Only The Strongest Will Survive (part 3).


End file.
